thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
First Battle of Minas Ithil (The Lord of the Rings: Rise of Agandaûr)
The First Battle of Minas Ithil was a massive and decisive battle during the War in the North, part of the Southern Theater. It was the first major battle of the War in the North to be fought in Gondor, and the first battle to be fought at or near Minas Ithil since the War of the Ring. The battle occured in F.A. 220 during the reign of High King Eldarion, son of Aragorn II Elessar, and was fought near and around Minas Ithil, the most heavily-fortfied fortress-city in the Reunited Kingdom of Gondor, Rhovanion and Arnor. The Dark Lord Agandaûr had mustered a very large army and launched an invasion of the Reunited Kingdom of Gondor, Rhovanion and Arnor. From the rebuilt fortresses of Old Fornost, Mount Gundabad, Dol Guldur, Carn Dûm and the capital of the Black Hand Fortress, more than 1,500,000 heavily-armed Black Númenóreans of Angmar marsched towards Rhovanion, Mirkwood, Nordinbad, The Lonely Mountain and Kingdom of Dale. Meanwhile another 1,000,000 Black Númenóreans from the gargantuan fortress-city of Carn Dûm in Angmar would marsch towards Fornost and Arnor. In Mordor, Agandaûr had rebuilt the gargantuan fortress-city and capital of Barad-dûr. The heavily-fortified fortresses of The Black Gate and the Towers of the Teeth hosted a vast army of 2,500,000 Black Númenóreans of Barad-dûr, the largest army ever seen since the War of Wrath, while Udûn, Cirith Ungol, Gorgoroth and Núrn were being heavily industrialized to produce food, armours, weapons, war machines and weapons of mass destruction, etc. The Easterling Kingdom of Rhûn also rapidly industrialized as it mustered its armies, 200,000 Easterlings marsched towards The Lonely Mountain to lay siege, while 500,000 Easterlings marsched towards The Black Gate. At the time of the Black Númenórean invasion, the Reunited Kingdom of Gondor, Rhovanion and Arnor was totally unaware of the growing threat from Angmar in the north and Mordor in the south. None believed that such a threat would ever appear again after the downfall of the Dark Lord Sauron at the end of the War of the Ring, but after the Battle of Fornost the armies of the Reunited Kingdom were raised to the highest alert. 100,000 Númenóreans and 50,000 Noldor Elves of The Elven Kingdoms were stationed in Minas Ithil when 1,000,000 Black Númenóreans of Barad-dûr from Minas Morgul attacked the city. It was a heroic victory for the Reunited Kingdom of Gondor, Rhovanion and Arnor and The Elven Kingdoms, as they only suffered about 10,000 casualties while more than 250,000 Black Númenóreans were slain. It was a very important event as it led to the Reunited Kingdom of Gondor, Rhovanion and Arnor becoming aware of the threat coming from Mordor. In the aftermath of the battle, the Reunited Kingdom of Gondor, Rhovanion and Arnor would quickly reinforce their defenses alongside the border between Gondor and Mordor. More than 1,000,000 Númenóreans were mustered in Gondor alone to prepare for the defense of Gondor, while 500,000 Númenóreans would be stationed in Minas Ithil. Another 25,000 Númenóreans were mustered at the fortress-city of Cirith Ungol to prepare the defense against the growing threat from the resurgent Mordor. Unknown to the Reunited Kingdom, more than 1,000,000 Black Númenóreans of Barad-dûr were stationed alongside the heavily-fortified mountain border between Gondor and Mordor. Most of them had mustered at the ancient fortresses of Minas Morgul in Morgul Vale, Ghâshgôr and Darz-ghûrum in Cirith Ungol, and Barad Núrn in Núrn. Agandaûr had rebuilt much of the resurgent Mordor, with the gargantuan fortress-city and capital of Barad-dûr being rebuilt in absolute secrecy. To the very far north of North-western Middle-earth, Agandaûr had also rebuilt the gargantuan fortress of Angband, the ancient fortress of the Dark Lord Melkor, which had been completely destroyed in the War of Wrath during the First Age. From Angband, Agandaûr would bring the War in the North to Beleriand and The Elven Kingdoms and The Dwarven Kingdoms.